


[三國] 歲月山河

by LingRen



Category: Chinese History, THREE KINGDOMS - Fandom, 三國, 歷史
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingRen/pseuds/LingRen
Summary: 三國同人。周瑜中心，正史自我解讀。考據不嚴謹，寧願有歷史錯誤也要配合氣氛w年代久遠，差點要被我當成黑歷史。純為同好搬運，文筆拙劣還請包涵。





	1. Chapter 1

一、記憶

……不是什麼深宮內院，卻比其更加幽靜深邃。

周瑜輕推開那虛掩著的紙門。才過晌午，日光仍是烈烈。

他已經許久未來過諸葛家了，這回正巧路過豫章，他想了想，禮貌上拜訪一下豫章太守諸葛玄也好。

父親仍任洛陽令時，周家偶爾會與諸葛家有禮貌性的往來，雖說兩家不是村頭村尾的短距離、而是要走上十天半個月的隔壁郡縣，但他還有印象，幼年時來過一兩回諸葛家，也曾和諸葛玄那幼小的姪子有過幾面之緣。

……記得，那孩子叫『亮』？總是喜歡在他身邊跟前跟後，一個很可愛、也很聰明的孩子。

——只除了那孩子喜歡叫他『姊姊』以外，到此一切的童年回憶都是美好的。

來訪之前他所聽到的是諸葛玄的兄長、諸葛亮的父親已經去世，諸葛亮連同弟妹都讓叔父收養，兄長瑾則是到了江東的消息……他還沒見過諸葛瑾呢，但以後總有機會的。

竹簾半掩擋去泰半日光，書房內的光線並不刺眼。

房間內極為安靜，似乎房內的人也沒發現有人進入。

引他進入的小婢說，這個時候諸葛亮都在書房內讀書，讓他自個兒來找。

淡淡的墨與竹簡的味道竄入鼻間，周瑜看見應是他要找的人在書案旁的席子上睡得沈了。

笑。

他在少年身邊坐下，抽去少年還握在手上的竹簡。被這東西打到雖然不會死人，但也是很痛的。

手中的東西乍失，諸葛亮有感應似的動了下。

以為他要醒來卻只是動了動，翻身往一旁溫暖的人體靠去。

「……」雙膝被當成抱枕，周瑜先是挑了挑眉、又笑。雖然個頭是長大了沒錯，不過喜歡抱人的習慣還是沒改啊。

他輕輕順過少年柔軟的髮絲，無奈底笑著。

他離去與來時一般無聲。

他沒有喚醒諸葛亮。

想到以後的自己，也許不要在他的回憶中新添多餘的東西才是好的。

不管諸葛亮以後會走上哪一條路——平凡過一生也好、為官出仕也罷——他可以想見，兩人要走的理想，絕對不會一樣。

所以還是，算了吧。

門外，高大威武的青年似乎已等了他有一會兒。

「公瑾。」他靠著牆，見到等著的人也只是喚了聲，未迎上前。

「伯符。」

「和老朋友談得滿愉快的？你待了不短的時間。」自動地在周瑜來到身邊後也轉了身往來時路走去，並行著，他問。

「不，一句話也沒說呢。」

「啊？」

「對方，還是個少年。」他有點感嘆底笑，「可我卻是知道，他未來的路，和我不一樣。」

「這麼神呀？公瑾，難不成你練就了預知的本領？」調侃他幾句，孫策也知道周瑜不會理會他這種毫無意義的廢話，「如果他和你的路不一樣，那有誰的路和你是一樣的？」

「會問這種話的人，真是蠢蛋。」

「周公瑾，你罵我？」

「嗯？當然是罵你。」他笑，「和我有同樣夢想的人問這種話，我能不說他蠢嗎？」

「哈哈，那你多罵幾句也無妨！」

「發什麼顛啊，孫伯符，讓人罵成蠢蛋還這麼開心！」

孫策一把搭住他的肩，「你我的路是一樣的，我開心的是這個啊！」

「……真是個無藥可救的蠢蛋。」

笑意浮現在他唇畔，兩人並肩走著，一路笑鬧。

……當時，他以為夢想，可以永遠這樣持續下去。

================

<https://button.like.co/siray0208>

如果您喜歡這篇文章，請多按幾次以上的連結~  
我會得到likecoin的回饋  
您只要註冊/登入帳號(可由fb、google帳號自動註冊)，再按下like，您就直接以行動贊助我的創作，並且您本身完全不需要花費!  
↑其實不一定需要註冊也能按

~創作者需要您的支持~


	2. Chapter 2

二、吳越風情

南方。

西湖的水光瀲豔，江南的女子多情。

深幽的小巷在四周紛披的雨簾渲染下浮動氤氳霧氣，花的香、草與土的味混了，浸漬出歷史的古味。

去除了曾發生在這土地上悠悠往事，南方，總是瀰漫一片水意。那是江的悲愴河的哀悽，無時無刻不留任何縫隙底竄入活在這地方人民的思想。

此朝此代、南方人還是風神奕奕。吳會輕悍難治的話語還言猶在耳，雖然不再像過去夫差項羽那般，但江東的男兒仍有輕死易發的壯士雄風。

偶爾會有些豔色的，在這江東。

只是可能暫時體會不到，在這北方挾勢來攻、危急存亡的時刻。

他睡不著。

白日才見過江東之主，理所當然孫權並不願將父兄打下來的天下拱手讓給曹操，所以要說服他並不是太過困難的事。

不過，還有臣子的意見與力量可以影響孫權。

文臣主和、武臣主戰，文以張昭為首，力勸孫權降曹，可武將中卻沒有一個人——有份量的並不少，但能說出一番大道理的卻無一人——能用有力的論調來說服孫權對抗曹操。

今日孫權被他說服，難保明日又被另一個人說動。

引他見孫權的魯肅告訴他，明日過午孫權將見周瑜。

明日一早他將在周瑜會晤孫權之前，先見上那人一見。

他聽過這人，江東的周郎。

據說周瑜是被孫權『急召』而回，可見他對江東之主具有莫大的影響力。

魯肅也說了，在這僵持不下的當口，極可能因周瑜的一句話中便決定天下大勢。

兄長告訴他，周瑜非是一般只知逞兇鬥狠不懂政治利害的武人。他只在必要的場合表達意見，總是以古為鑑，論天下豪傑、觀當局時事，一言一詞字字精闢入裡，處處可見其淵博學識。

正因周瑜是這樣的一個人，所以孫伯符才會在大去之前叮囑吳主『外事不決問周瑜』。

面對這樣握有決定性關鍵的人，不能說他不緊張。

他能像說服孫權一樣成功說服周瑜嗎？

饒是他諸葛亮對自己的立論與口才再有自信，也不免對明日感到忐忑。

他走出了暫宿的迎賓館，走上柴桑的街道，隨著思緒而走，竟沒發現自己已走到了離下榻處有些個距離的小道上。

右邊似是私人大宅，六角雕花的磚牆圍了方才走來的整條街，現自己正停佇在看來應是側門的地方探著要回迎賓館的路。

左側一片空曠，幾棵林木扶疏、再走向前有座涼亭，亭子四周草木錯落有致，茂盛但不顯雜亂，想來是有人做了最自然底修剪整理。

亭中有人席地而坐。

那人約是想大半夜的不會有人瞧見，滿頭烏絲束在腦後未曾梳理成髻。由於是側對著他，諸葛亮只能約略看到那人衣襟半敞外掛披在肩上、懷抱四弦琵琶撥弄了幾下而後開始彈奏，指尖靈動。

那一首曲，是宋玉《對楚王問》中謂之曲高和寡的『陽春白雪』。[1]

活潑輕快的曲音漸次傳入耳中，時而輕盈流暢、時而鏗鏘有力，確實將此一琵琶曲裡大地回春萬物生輝，奼紫嫣紅一片春意盎然的景象傳神表達。

結尾樂段《東臯鶴鳴》以幾下快速底強力掃弦做結，看著那人撥彈，就算琴藝不及師曠伯牙之輩，也足堪稱為當世一流。

諸葛亮沒想到，江東境內竟有如此琴藝高超的人。

坐在亭子裡的人，終於在一曲完奏後抬頭。

先前那專注於手中樂曲彈奏的人眼眸半斂，白月光迤邐一身。那模樣那相貌，麗如謫仙。

直至他向他望來，只是輕輕掃了一眼，感覺卻已完全不同。

半抱著琵琶的男人有著一雙堅定的眼，絕美的容顏在那雙眼顧盼之間奇異底散去了方才的柔軟如水，該是用在女子身上的讚美此刻一句都不適用。

那人是豔美、卻也是俊朗的；舉手投足緩和優雅、劍眉星目透出更多強悍，兩樣極端的特質在他身上揉合得恰到好處。

周瑜對不遠處駐足許久的青年笑了笑。正確說來，周瑜不是『對著』諸葛亮笑，而是對有個人看著自己彈了許久的琵琶這件事感到有趣而笑。

一個人該是什麼身份什麼地位，有時從顯露於外的氣質神態就可判定。

只是一笑一眼，諸葛亮便可感覺那人絕不會是樂師一類人物。那笑太玩味、那眸太慧黠，更別說他整人散出的、是一種兼有飄然的懾人氣勢。

——何許人物？

「若要聽曲，何必站出那段距離？」周瑜開口，平和的嗓音低沈清亮，在靜得似是連聲都要被吸入的黑夜裡聽來就如同方才的琵琶曲一般悅耳。仍按在弦上的指尖略略退開，沒有被打擾的不悅。

上前數步，他一揖身，「是在下冒昧，故不敢更進。」

周瑜憑著那一丁點縮短的距離看清來人相貌。他雖不到過目不忘的程度，好歹也是記性極佳。但畢竟前次見到諸葛亮至今也有十年以上的時間、少年長至成人外表多多少少也有些變化，他心想著這人怎麼看來恁底眼熟，卻怎麼也想不起來到底是在何處與他見過。

「呵呵……這兒雖然沒有說不能進入，但好歹也是私家產業，尋常人不會走到這兒來。先生迷路了嗎？」約只有外地人才不知道將軍府側邊的土地也屬周家這回事罷？並沒有硬性規定外人不得逾雷池一步，所以偶也有兩三人在他撫琴時遠遠探看著。

話雖如此，會來這個涼亭的人還是很少。白日如此、更何況是大半夜。

「汗顏……」諸葛亮尷尬底笑笑，「在下初來乍到，若有冒犯還請多包涵。」

「不要緊，我習慣了。」心不在焉底撥了下弦，周瑜一直思索著有誰會是初到江東、自己也有見過面的人呢？

又瞧了亭外的青年一眼，周瑜眉一挑、唇角一勾，靈光乍現。「諸葛……亮？」

「您識得在下？」意外自己的名字讓陌生人喚出，他諸葛亮在江東，這麼有名？(就不知││是美名還是惡名了。)

「算是。」重重按下琵琶弦，一聲淒愴在黑夜盪開。當他聽到劉備過江而來的使者何名何姓時，總是要嘲笑自身的料事如神。有些事既在多年以前便已預見，就沒有為此感嘆的必要。

「諸葛先生還是早點歇息吧，明天一早不是與人有約嗎？」他淡淡別開了眼，「直往回走出了巷子再往右拐兩個彎您就可以見到迎賓館大門。」

眼見對方無意告知來歷、又不著痕跡底下了逐客令，諸葛亮也只能摸摸鼻子往回走，「多謝指點。」

「不謝，應該的。」

他依照那人的指點回到了下榻處的地方，說實話對他人一無所知而對方卻對你瞭若指掌的感覺不怎麼舒服，或許那將是他在江東所發生一件微不足道的小插曲，不過至少在現在他為此耿耿於懷。

一夜翻來覆去。

隔日魯肅來時，就是見到諸葛亮一副若有所思的模樣。

當然在見魯肅之前他已經請人打上盆水梳洗讓自己精神好點，可在等待前的時間裡，他仍不免憂煩著即將到來的會面。

他想，在大勢底定之前，他必定會持續為孫劉聯合之事操心。

……站在將軍府的大門前諸葛亮覺得他可能知道昨夜他遇到的那人是誰了，可是他還是不懂為何那人可以在三言兩語之間就判定出他的身份。

周家家僕有禮且客氣底領著他與魯肅入內，古拙簡單的建築樣式在意外的地方透出一種豁然大度。

「老爺已經久候多時了，請兩位進入吧。」年輕貌美的女婢將人帶到應是書房的門前一個欠身告退，魯肅不客氣底敲下門、也就直闖進去了。

周瑜正襟危坐，他凝視面前一盞香茗緩緩升起的白霧，眸光似水。

——的確是昨夜裡見到的那人沒錯。

然後諸葛亮見周瑜慢闔上眼，再睜開時一掃四周悠閒恬靜，換上某種嚴肅沈斂。

他視線轉的極慢，但很確實底落在諸葛亮與魯肅身上。

「請坐。」兩個單音節發出，很穩卻很淡然。

在見到周瑜以前，諸葛亮其實很不安。在見到人以後，縱使只是周瑜一個眼神一句話語——他在腦裡想好的遊說之詞甚至一句都還沒說出口——就足以讓他放下心頭大石。

………那是一雙很堅定的眼。

他相信有那樣一雙眼睛的人，不會把江東輕易交給曹操。

「吳侯怎麼說？」周瑜沒有問諸葛亮的來意（事已至此再問便顯多餘），待兩人入座後他一開口只問了這一句。

「舉棋不定。」回話的人，是魯肅。

「吳侯只是不安——……」他看到周瑜一眼瞥來，很認真底在聽他說話。「現在缺的，是個能對吳侯明確分析敵情和託付大局的人。」

「這便是先生和吳侯談過所得嗎？」屈起指節像是思索某事輕輕敲著檀木案面，發出有節拍的聲響。

「是的，周將軍。」他不卑不亢，「在下相信您會是去除吳侯所有疑慮的那一個人。」

「呵呵……該說先生這迷湯灌的好還是承蒙不棄呢？」周瑜一時失笑，諸葛亮真是看得起他啊！

「在下絕無半分誇大。」

「真不愧是劉皇叔在這關頭派出的人，」昨夜匆匆一瞥，周瑜無心也不及細看，此刻他才真正好好打量這『臥龍』……

昨晚的印象，能有的也只是當時的那個少年經過十載歲月已成了個文質彬彬的青年，很有禮、很溫文。

他的態度進退得宜，禮多但不拘謹。看事切重要點，對自己的判斷極有自信。

有著這些最簡單也最重要的特質，假以時日諸葛亮將成一流人物，『臥龍』也必將飛舞九天——只要再經過一些磨練的話。

談到最後周瑜送客時諸葛亮還是沒有問為何周瑜會在素未謀面的情況下就認出他來，大敵當前一些無關緊要的小事在周瑜面前好似都不該提起，而昨夜造成他滿肚子疑惑的當事人一臉『不管發生過什麼事總之現在國事最重要』的理所當然表情也讓諸葛亮想了想，還是暫時別問會好點。

下人送了兩人出去後換小喬叩門，而後她端著幾盤膳食輕盈走入。

「要過晌午了，」她說，「待會兒不是與吳侯有約嗎？」

「我不餓。」

「不餓還是得吃點東西。」她一向都是用柔順的態度來面對她的丈夫，再加上一點點堅持。「不然身體會弄糟的。」

將餐點放在他面前，小喬自動自發把食箸塞入他手裡，「快吃吧。」

和小喬抗爭到最後總是他落敗，所以幾次以後他也就知道某些時候要乖乖的聽小喬的話，不然女人讓你良心不安的手段可是遠比男人高明。

小喬已經先行吃過午飯了，她安安靜靜坐在一旁看著周瑜用膳，慢慢替丈夫吹涼燙舌的熱湯。

直到某個老大不小還挑食的男人把魚挾到她面前，她細細咀嚼後嚥下、才說：「和子敬一同來的那人，聽說是子瑜的弟弟？」

「嗯，叫諸葛亮。」他端起湯碗慢條斯理底喝著。

「他生的挺好，和子瑜不大相同。」遠遠看去諸葛亮一派清秀淡雅，乾乾淨淨底倒也瀟灑出俗，與諸多江東男兒的風儀有極大的不同。

諸葛亮和二十來歲時的周瑜有些相似，都還帶些稚氣，但已可謂一時俊傑。

和周瑜在一起久了，她並不欣賞所謂手無縛雞之力的文人——當然有才學的人值得敬重，但她並不會有更進一步的好感。——可也非逞強鬥狠的武人會讓她喜歡。

「男人注意他的才學、女人談論的就是他的相貌。」他不因妻子的話有任何明顯反應，閒話家常似的問、眉尾不著痕跡底挑了起來：「妳喜歡那樣的男人？」

喚下人撤去餐點，她看看周瑜、又仰起小臉思索，「唔……他要是多點狂傲、多點英烈，然後再溫柔些……」

她不知想起了些什麼，頓了接下去的話：「你做什麼問我這個，很難為情吶！」

「沒什麼好難為情的啊，妳剛接著想說些什麼？」說真格的，看到小喬半羞半嗔、雙頰微紅的神情——重點是因自己愚蠢的談論其他男人而起——還全無妒意他就不算是男人了。

「不告訴你，你會笑我——」

「不會。」再如何也要問出她剛在想些什麼，會不會笑這檔事當然要先說不會。

小喬很快棄甲投降，一雙水靈靈的美眸瞅著丈夫，「就是………」她咬著下唇，「我不要講、你會得意。」

「我會得意？」他眉挑了半天高，回想剛才妻子說的話。

小喬看周瑜撫著下巴想了想，然後咧開了嘴笑道。「小喬兒，妳真是可愛啊！」

「周公瑾、不准再笑了！我就知道你會有這種反應！」她怒捶本來只有一線微笑的男人，但微小的力道實在對他起不了半點作用、反倒是讓他抱著肚子笑倒在地上只騰出一隻手來接妻子很像在為他按摩的粉拳。

「好了、好了，別再捶了，我不笑就是………」好吧，就這一點，他承認自己虛榮。

「真是的，覺得你最好又不是我的錯，幹嘛這樣笑我。」她鼓起雙頰一副氣嘟嘟的模樣，這男人就是以取笑她為樂。

「我沒有笑妳，我是在高興。」他從地上爬起很正經地說，一把將小喬摟入懷中。

於禮，就算是夫妻在白日也不該如此親暱。如果真要遵禮而行，那麼生活也實在夠無趣的了。

小喬習慣了周瑜在四下無人時的親蜜舉動——就算在大庭廣眾之下，他有時也是會不顧外人眼光高興地抱住她——雙手輕勾上他的肩，整個人都被壓入他懷裡。

「等會兒還要與吳侯會面呢……」她細聲提醒。

「還有一些時間。」他不甚在意地笑了笑，稍稍放開妻子，轉而拉下她的手，輕輕握著。

那是一雙很白很美，不曾吃過半點苦頭的女子的手。

握著她的大掌，亦是白晰修長，卻比那雙細白柔荑遠充滿著力道。他的手上有繭，是長年練劍留下的，有別於她的細嫩。

當年成婚時長輩告訴過他，喬家姊妹是該要好生呵護的花兒，禁不起半點勞苦。他也暗自承諾，絕不讓自己的妻嘗到半點風霜。

嗅著她的髮，他笑。

和曹操這一戰，於公於私，他沒有不打的理由、也沒有失敗的藉口。

「想什麼呢？」

「在想……對曹之戰我一定要奪得勝利。」

「你一向都會贏的。」她偎進他懷裡，輕嘆，「打從我遇上你，就沒見你打仗輸過。」

「雖然破曹一事我勢在必行，」他柔柔撫著她背脊，萬分親暱，「但這回，我是為了妳。」

此戰將決定江東存亡，他想應該可以有更多豪情萬丈的理由來彰顯自己不惜一切也要得勝的決心，而不只是為了這種小兒女的情短情長。

他覆上小喬的唇，不帶情慾，只是一個很淺很淺的吻。

退開，沒意外小喬兩頰飛上緋紅，帶點嬌媚、也帶點羞赧地看著他。

為了這個只能讓自己瞧見的表情……

他想，沒有其他的理由了。

===========

[1] 『陽春白雪』一曲有大陽春與小陽春之分，此處採用的是小陽春，《小陽春》全曲有獨佔鰲頭、風擺荷花、一輪明月、玉版參禪、鐵策板聲、道院琴聲、東臯鶴鳴七個樂段。

========

<https://button.like.co/siray0208>

如果您喜歡這篇文章，請多按幾次以上的連結~  
我會得到likecoin的回饋  
您只要註冊/登入帳號(可由fb、google帳號自動註冊)，再按下like，您就直接以行動贊助我的創作，並且您本身完全不需要花費!  
↑其實不一定需要註冊也能按

~創作者需要您的支持~


	3. Chapter 3

三、情結

周瑜在文武百官面前一席話，讓他體會何謂言議英發。

「……況且曹操自來送死，江東豈可迎之？假設今日北方已平定，而曹操無內顧之憂，能長久與吾等沙場對峙，但曹操能以水戰與吾等一爭勝負嗎？更何況北方尚未完全平定，加上馬超、韓遂尚在關西，為曹操後患。不僅如此，曹操捨棄北方慣用來作戰的鞍馬，而就舟揖與吳越爭衡。現正值寒冬，馬無藁草。曹操驅北方兵遠涉，士兵不習水土，必生疾病。此數四者皆為用兵之患，而曹操都犯了。將軍若要擒下曹操，宜在今日。瑜請得精兵三萬人，進駐夏口，保為將軍破之。」

他說的話太頭頭是道、他的態度太理所當然，一時之間議事堂上竟沒有人找的出他話裡的破綻來反駁。

孫權趁此時機(他早等著主和者一句話都說不出的機會)接下周瑜話尾：「曹賊想廢漢自立已經很久了，只是一直忌憚著二袁、呂布、劉表與我。今數雄已滅，曹操顧忌的只剩下我一人，我與曹賊勢不兩立！」

時間配合得很好，諸葛亮在一旁看著孫權猶如唱大戲一般的演技。

「公瑾，這是上天將你給了我，要助我完成大業啊！」

他看到，周瑜雖然微笑著應對孫權，但他眼中的情感淡薄幾近透明。

隔天，軍令下達。

那時，他正在周瑜的府邸中與周瑜更進一步剖析北方軍可能有的弱點。

周瑜展開那薄紙，細讀了上頭所寫的內容後，彷彿什麼事也沒發生似過的繼續先前的動作。

「吳侯可是下了軍令？」他淡淡問，不著痕跡。

「嗯。」回的亦是輕描淡寫。

「何時出征呢？」他好做個準備，該回劉備身邊覆命。

「明日。」

「那麼周將軍，在下是否該告辭了？」

「為何這麼問？先生可是在責怪公瑾怠慢？」

「非也……」諸葛亮飲盡手中淡色的液體，「在下只是認為，將軍需要一些時間為明日稍做準備。」太奇怪了，任何一個人接到軍令都不該有周瑜那般缺少反應。身為將領，周瑜可以有很多對於軍令的回應。他不像最低階的士兵只能抱怨著又要進行無止盡的殺戮，他是個官、是位將，該去計較的還有很多很多。官場上暗潮洶湧，疆場亦如是。

「準備倒沒必要。先生何時啟程向皇叔回覆孫劉兩家聯合之事呢？」周瑜還是很從容平和，語氣依舊悠然。

「日前已派人先行覆命，在下打算隨軍再與皇叔會合。」

「隨軍嗎？」他沒聽說，但也許是魯肅已經先安排好了罷。「既然如此，公瑾可要先說，若有怠慢，還請先生包涵。」

「將軍客氣了……」他很仔細地觀察著周瑜的表情，沒有任何變化、沒有任何更深的動容。

——平靜底太過。

「只怕在下會打擾到將軍呢，將軍可介意？」

「……」沈默了一會兒，在諸葛亮還弄不明他為何沈默時周瑜露出一個淺淺的微笑，「當然不會。」

他的反應，著實不好理解。

諸葛亮在離開周瑜府邸時擰起了斯文的眉。他不懂為何周瑜在不該無聲時噤口不語、也在該惱怒或欣喜的場合毫無反應。

想了一想，似乎只要遇上周瑜，他便會有滿肚子問不出口的疑惑？從頭一回照面開始、到現在……他的困惑隨著與周瑜交談的次數增加而遽增。

那廂，周瑜在目送諸葛亮離去的第三杯酒下肚後，目光放回了那一張薄薄的——來自孫權的——軍令。

他在想著裡頭寫的內容。從閱畢後，一直在想。

『命周瑜、程普為左右都督』。

……左右都督……嗎？

他又笑了。

那笑與和方才沈默過後給諸葛亮的微笑一模一樣，淺淺、淺淺。

這一段歷史最流傳千古的戰役，在大河兩岸展開。

周瑜與甘寧、魯肅站在船頭，望著對岸的曹操大營。

「八十萬打個對折也有三四十萬，周大都督可有計策來對付這四十萬大軍？」

「兵來將擋，水來土淹。」換言之就是看著辦，周瑜雙手環胸睨了魯肅一眼，「贊軍校尉閣下有何高見？」

「和大都督一樣，沒有。」回話的人一擺手，態度乾脆的很。

「那麼，興霸呢？」轉向待在自己右後方不說話的人，周瑜也拋出一個問題。

「曹操不擅長水戰，咱們就對著他這個弱點猛攻！」出乎意料的對方無視周瑜魯肅的隨便，極認真的回答。

「嗯嗯，興霸說的有道理。」周大都督搖頭晃腦地附和，看起來極度漫不經心。

甘寧也很習慣他這個樣子，周瑜是很懂得何時該正經、何時可以放鬆的人，所以做下屬的也大多知道何時該對他丟出的問題認真、何時可以隨便。

「我想看看曹軍如何行軍佈陣，如何建水寨。」還是微笑，他對著兩旁的友人說。

「怎麼看？有想法嗎？」甘寧問，除了暗探，他也想不出其他辦法。

「有想法就不會站在這兒不動了。」魯肅直接對甘寧解釋周瑜的行為。

「想法不是沒有，但得計畫的更周詳些。」周瑜又思索了一會兒，轉身問：「弄艘畫舫，再請幾名樂伎，一個時辰你能做到這些事嗎，興霸？」

「這等小事哪用的著那麼久！半個時辰就行了！」

周瑜高興地拍拍甘寧肩頭，「等你的消息。」

甘寧的確不負所託，不到半個時辰便弄來了周瑜所需要的東西。

——吳軍中絕大多數的人，上至將領下至士兵，總是會為周瑜的一個小小要求奮不顧身。並非只因為周瑜那容貌足夠讓多少男女為之神魂顛倒，他治軍嚴謹、賞罰分明，絕無任何徇私苟且之事。這是一名優秀將領所該具備的基本條件。此外，周瑜的記性極佳，他記得任何一位曾待在他麾下的士兵的名字（就算不記得也會裝出記得的樣子），每回巡營總會對士兵噓寒問暖一下。

兵當久了，醜女人都當寶，何況是周瑜這等有如謫仙般的美貌？淺淺的一個微笑、幾句簡單的問候，就夠讓那些幾百年沒見過美人的男人感動到痛哭流涕。加以周瑜還是個戰無不勝、攻無不克，具真才實學的常勝之將，眾人更是對他景仰崇拜到無以復加的地步。

閒話扯了太多，言歸正傳。

看到幾名樂伶已乘上五彩畫舫，周瑜滿意地點點頭：「那麼興霸，隨我登船吧。」

「喂……等等！」一旁的魯肅架住周瑜語落便要前行的步子，「你現在要做什麼？」這人……不會是要做某種有極大風險的事吧？

「探看曹軍水寨呀，方才不是說了？」無辜地對上魯肅責難的眼神，周瑜用著很無辜的語氣回答。

「怎麼去看？」

「乘船。」

「乘什麼船？」

往畫舫一指，「這個。」

果然和他猜的一樣！「大白天的，你就這樣大剌剌闖入？」

「是啊，有何不可？」他講的理直氣壯，「曹軍戒備森嚴不易潛入，倒不如正大光明些。」

「然後正大光明的被捉？」

「當然不，你以為我要艘畫舫是來做什麼？」

聞言，魯肅才反應過來。

他有時真是佩服周瑜的點子（千奇百怪），大膽的讓人意想不到。仔細一瞧，周瑜不知何時換下了戰甲披上一身錦衣儒衫，要不是所在之處殺戮意味太重，他活脫就是個吟詠風雅的貴公子。

周瑜的計策很簡單，要點僅有四個字：擾亂視聽。

曹操水戰主力多是新附的荊州兵，既是新附，代表軍心未穩，且荊州兵地位不比長年跟隨曹操身邊的北方鐵騎，一個軍隊中有兩種位階的「士兵」，對作戰相當不利，在心情上，亦相當微妙。

周瑜掌握的，就只是那點不安與猜疑。

相較魯肅的囉唆，甘寧站在一旁半個子兒也沒吭。不說話不代表什麼都懂（但看起來的確很懂），之所以不吭氣也只是因為他覺得周瑜做事都有其道理，沒什麼好懷疑的。

魯肅雖認為周瑜提出的此法可行，卻仍是勸周瑜要以自身安危為主叨唸個不停，周瑜的反應也乾脆，對天翻個大大的白眼拉了甘寧就走。

「都督，就這樣扔下子敬先生真的行嗎？」耳邊是絲竹笙樂，遊河享樂的陣仗擺在兩旁，艙底隱了數十名士兵護衛周瑜安全以防萬一，聊勝於無。

「平安回去他就無話可說了。」畫舫慢慢駛入曹軍水寨，簡直可用大搖大擺來形容了。周瑜不再立於船頭，改倚在船沿往外看去。

樂聲未停。

太過招搖的五彩畫舫馬上吸引了曹軍水寨守營士兵的注意力。

來者不是軍船更不是漁船，而是一艘富貴人家遊河玩樂的小型樓船。仔細聽，還能聽見船上的琴聲。畫舫上頭的人只有一人的動作可以看得清。那人伏在船側，眼眸半開半閉，斜倚的神態慵懶且優雅，嘴邊還噙著一抹若有似無的微笑。那容貌讓守營的士兵看得一時是傻了眼，而五彩畫舫此時此刻出現此地實在不太符合軍旅生涯中該有的既定印象，一時三刻之間，整座曹軍水寨竟然沒有人對這不速之客做出反應。

當然還是有幾個人記起了自己的職責，「要不要向上頭報告？這情形頂怪異的吶！」

「再看看、得看清楚情況再說。」另一名士兵這樣回答那還有半分清醒的人，「咱們荊州兵行事可得小心些，說沒個準兒，惹得上頭不快，就得掉腦袋啦！這畫舫說不定只是誤闖，你可別生事自找麻煩。」

在畫舫上的周瑜雖聽不見敵軍的對話，但他的的確確是精準的掌握了曹軍當下的形勢。

他看似漫不經心，那雙半斂的眸子卻沒放過任何一個可以眼見之處。

曹軍築寨的手法，是出於內行人之手……

硬碰硬吳軍絕不會有勝算，他找出曹軍的弱點加以運用才是……腦子轉了一轉，選出幾個可為曹操所用的水戰能手，周瑜心底已有了想法。

估了估時間，算算也是該離開的時候，周瑜朝甘寧打了個手勢要他調頭回營。深入敵陣不能抱著僥倖的心理，該撤即撤才是最正確的作法。

周瑜的時間也算的準，才調頭沒多久曹營馬上有船追了出來，所幸不是以船速見長的蒙衝，沒能追上周瑜等人。

「都督這下不用擔心子敬先生叨唸、又將曹軍如何築建營寨的方法看的一清二楚。」從頭到尾都引在死角處沒讓曹軍看到的甘寧走了出來，對著一掃先前文人溫軟氣息的周瑜道。

「是啊。」回望仍窮追不捨的曹兵，周瑜撫著下巴若有所思。本來就不認為不會被發現，但走這一遭……也許曹操內部軍心的分裂比他所估計還要嚴重。

追兵約莫在過江面一半時停止追擊，他們的退怯很明顯，周瑜也注意到了這一點，思忖著到底該做多少限度的猜測才能正確判斷曹營的軍心士氣。

對敵人的實力，他向來只高估不低算，那麼這回他最好還是多做保留，畢竟此一戰對江東來說絕對是場硬仗，容不得任何的掉以輕心。

畫舫才駛回吳軍大營方停泊完全，周瑜就看到魯肅已經等在岸上。

他一躍而下，笑問：「子敬在這兒等著我，是有軍情急報嗎？」

「沒有。」他沒好氣地道：「你既然平安回來我就不再說些什麼了，這趟去，有看到什麼可用的？」

「有。」先回了魯肅的問話周瑜對甘寧吩咐道：「興霸你看有什麼事就去處理吧，用不著跟著我。」

「是，都督。」

他示意魯肅跟上，大步走向中軍營帳：「先前傳令下去命諸位將軍的兵陣布署都好了嗎？」

「都好了，難得這回連程公都沒有意見乖乖照做呢。」程普認為周瑜才打了幾次勝仗、也太年輕，擔不起大任，完全是靠與江東先主的交情才坐擁高位，所以他素來都瞧不起周瑜。

不過難得的在這回出征，他卻一反處處與周瑜作對的常態，安分的很。

「這樣是最好。」話鋒一轉，又問：「諸葛亮呢？」

「應該在他自己的帳中吧？紮營兩三天了，也沒看到他有什麼意見或動作。」

「他能有什麼意見和動作？」輕哼一聲，周瑜掀了帳簾走進主帥營帳中，「也才紮營不久，都還沒摸清曹操的底細，難道你要他插嘴咱們的練兵或佈陣？江東的軍隊還輪不到他來管，他要當然安安靜靜。」他相信諸葛亮是個聰明人，懂得何時該說、何時不該說。

「那麼在你心裡對曹軍大概有個底後，是不是要開始找他商量了？」

「還沒呢，何必那麼著急？」周瑜在案前坐下，交叉擺放的十指形成某種思考的弧度。魯肅瞧見了周瑜唇邊，微微勾起一抹得意，似笑非笑。

「子敬。」

見慣了周瑜這樣的神情，魯肅知道周瑜必定是想到了什麼計策：「何事？」

「傳令各將軍，大帳議事。」

===============

<https://button.like.co/siray0208>

如果您喜歡這篇文章，請多按幾次以上的連結~  
我會得到likecoin的回饋  
您只要註冊/登入帳號(可由fb、google帳號自動註冊)，再按下like，您就直接以行動贊助我的創作，並且您本身完全不需要花費!  
↑其實不一定需要註冊也能按

~創作者需要您的支持~


	4. Chapter 4

四、江上

「……聽說都督和幾位將軍起了爭執？」依然是輕搖羽扇，一派瀟灑，諸葛亮以泰若自然的態度丟出無比尖銳的問題。

正展開一卷兵書的周瑜抬起頭淡淡瞥了他一眼，又繼續先前的動作，「與如何擊退曹公無關的事物，不是先生該關注的範圍。」言下之意，就是『你沒有知道的必要』。

「耶，在下只是關心。」悠然一笑，「想必都督一定明白若諸將不合，必會使士兵無所適從、進而影響軍心的道理吧？在這要緊的當口，在下多問幾句並不為過。」

又瞥了他一眼，周瑜翻展開另一卷兵書：「這件事我會解決，先生大可放心。」程普的態度他看在眼裡，純粹只是自恃為沙場老將、三朝元老而看不起他這個年輕人罷了。

雖然程普在某些事上與他唱反調，但他倒也不是不能忍受。畢竟沒有人會希望打敗仗，程普亦僅是以自己的想法給予周瑜建議，可能用的方法偏激了點——但至少比孫權最初任他兩人為左右都督的用意可愛的多。

軍帳之中有著短暫的沈默。

周瑜把書簡歸回原位，才轉向諸葛亮：

「呵，是公瑾怠慢了。還望先生見諒。」

「不會。」莫說踩在吳軍的地頭上不好得罪周瑜，他坐在這兒有一搭沒一搭地和周瑜談話、觀察對方專注閱書的情形，不得不承認，周瑜在同性的眼中也是生得極其賞心悅目的。

看多了粗獷不修邊幅的士兵，諸葛亮必須說，「美的事物」的確有其存在的必要……

不是沒見過傾國傾城的美人——曾遠遠見過周瑜的夫人一面，僅形容她豔絕江東一地恐怕還是小覷了——也不是沒見過英姿煥發的豪傑，但要恰好揉合豔麗與陽剛、又不顯柔弱的男人，怕除了周瑜，也難再有其他人了。

「先前我已給過先生些曹營的佈署與領軍名單，不知先生有何高見？」

「從資料看來，對方會領軍出戰的應是熟習水戰的荊州降將，這點，在下認為可以利用。」

「曹操並不信任那些新附的將領，這的確是個可乘之機。」

「如果能除去那些熟習水上作戰的將領，對我軍而言不啻是少了個威脅。」

「這是當然。但，只有這樣還不夠……」輕輕地、有節奏地以指節敲著木製案面，周瑜的目光離開了諸葛亮，漸漸放遠。

每當周瑜思考時，他便會有一些小動作，那些小習慣稍加留意便很容易發現。

諸葛亮看著周瑜似乎是打著著某種節拍的指，笑道：

「聽說都督琴藝高超，若能以琴退敵，那可真是不費一兵一卒……」

聞言，周瑜失笑，「以琴退敵？用來欺敵還差不多！」他續道：「不過這只能拿來對付勢均力敵的對手，現下這般大軍壓境的情況想用一把琴退敵，是絕無可能。」

「也是，現在的曹操，想來是什麼都不怕。」

「不管曹操如何，在下很希望有幸見識『美周郎』過人的音樂天賦啊！」

「總有機會的。」周瑜回了話才想起，「那晚在柴桑，先生不就聽過我彈的琵琶曲嗎？」

「……那時都督想的，和現在不見得相同。」

「……也許是有不一樣。」

周瑜的表情未變，但諸葛亮總覺得他隱了某些話沒說出口。可能只是一些心情的轉折、也可能只是某種今昔不如故的悵嘆。周瑜的語氣及表情太過細微，能探知這些已經是極限。

「但是，現在絕不是我可以分神去想的時候。」很快去除無謂的情感，周瑜像是想起了一事：「先生可識得龐士元？」

「士元……鳳雛？」

「是的，我本想請他前來共同商討對策，想不到一時疏忽，竟給忘了。」責難似地敲敲自己的腦袋，周瑜倒不掩飾自己的疏漏。

他站起走至帳口想喚守在外頭的小廝進來，卻差點被匆匆闖入的士兵一頭撞上。

「都督，曹操打來啦！！！」那士兵不知是受了過度驚嚇還是如何，瞪大著眼看著周瑜只說得出這一句。

「打來了？」周瑜沒有試圖詢問那個亂了陣腳的士兵，當機立斷就要往外走去。

「大都督。」甘寧急急掀帳而入，恰恰好堵在周瑜眼前。

「興霸，」這時周瑜根本就是把帳中其他人當作不存在，「怎麼回事？」曹操不該在這個時候大軍來犯，太急太匆忙、這不像是曹操的作風！

「人數不多，應該只是來探咱們虛實，很快就能解決。」他一把抓了驚動周瑜的小兵往外丟出去，「不過還是有些人大驚小怪，分不清事情到底嚴不嚴重就大聲嚷嚷。」

周瑜回頭望了諸葛亮一眼示意他暫時別離開，向甘寧道：「去看看罷。」

那只是大戰來臨之前的一個小插曲，顯然曹操發動零星戰事是想消耗聯軍的力量。

畢竟││聯軍不比他八十萬陣容浩浩蕩蕩，南方的山溫水軟、不比他北方鐵騎強勇驃悍。

「只是幾百人，就想直搗黃龍麼？」在主帥帳中聽了前方戰況，周瑜偕同甘寧向外走去。

水軍大營前方，曹操的散兵和己方正進行戰鬥。

登上大艦甲板，周瑜注視著戰爭的進行。

他身旁除了甘寧只有兩名護衛，僅有四人，離戰場卻是極近。近得只差一步，就要被捲入其中。

不消片刻，他看到了敵方指揮的中心，平靜底向左右吩咐道。

「拿弓來。」

「是。」身旁護衛應聲，要不了多久一張長弓送至他眼前。

拿起那弓，搭箭挽弓。他的動作看來輕慢，但那一連串的動作不過是在瞬間。甘寧抽出腰間大刀，替周瑜注意著四周，不讓任何人近他們的身。

拉滿弓，穩若磐石。

雖在戰場邊緣，可還是有幾個人跳上了這船逼近了他們。

一個跨步，甘寧手上大刀將從周瑜後方接近的敵兵攔腰劈斷！他一連劈了幾個不怕死的曹兵，「想死的就來吧！！」

箭矢破空而出。

「興霸，多謝了！」刀刃與鞘摩擦的聲音響起，周瑜語落腰上吳鉤閃露精光斬下右側來人的手臂。長弓早在箭矢射出的那一瞬間被扔下，周瑜甚至沒有親眼去確認疾飛的箭矢有無射中目標。

與周瑜背靠背，掃視四周圍上的數十人，甘寧嘿嘿一笑對周瑜道：「大都督，一人一半，如何？」

周瑜持刀的手半舉，剎那間讓人以為隨他一動，他手上的刀也發出了劃破空氣般的銳利聲響。

然後他回了甘寧的話，帶點對曹軍的輕蔑與不屑：「那有什麼問題！你不行的話，記得叫我幫你啊！」

「這點人還要大都督幫忙的話，不如您一刀劈死我好了！」

「這可是你說的！」不再廢話，周瑜衝上前去揮手就是一個斬擊！

寒鋒掃過、一刀削肉斷骨斬碎了搏命而來的勇武氣概。五步喋血、刀尖血光，握刀的手沉穩而強悍。

風雲之氣極目蒼茫，他聽見遠方戰場一陣荒亂喧嘩。

那一箭、如他所料。

姿態的優雅與刀刃上的銀光組成輕捷的線條，揮往迴來之間雄渾開闔有陷堅之銳。

一笑，銀甲濺血。

「『耍把戲是沒用的』。」他的長髮他的披風都隨激盪底氣流捲動飛揚，「如果你們能活著回去││就對曹操這麼說吧！」

饒是武功再強的人，在戰場上也無可避免會有一兩個漏網之魚。

周瑜那一句話，被忠實的轉述到了曹操跟前。聽在曹操耳中，江東的年輕將領，有著無比的狂妄。

「周公瑾那廝，竟是如此張狂無禮！」

有些人，如是反應。

曹操只是坐在大位上，挑高了眉似笑非笑。

單就目前來看，周瑜的狂妄未必不是件好事。己方手中握有的勝算太多││多到他覺得這場戰將贏的極枯燥││他還真怕那支脆弱的兩家聯軍未戰先潰。那樣的話，不管得到的成果會有多豐碩，戰爭的過程都會是索然無味。

『耍把戲是沒用的。』

這一句無比囂張的話又浮現腦海，據說是周瑜橫行戰場時對己方士兵撂下的狂語。

「太有趣了……」這不過三十四歲的周公瑾，想來不是太過低估他曹操、便是無知到不懂得害怕罷？

想著想著，他突地大笑。這突如其來的反應讓座下諸官紛紛跪了一地。不怒而令人生懼，那樣的威勢，絕非尋常。

諸官戒慎恐懼之中，曹操撫鬚長笑。

││周公瑾啊，你能給我多少戰場上的期待？

那一天的霧，很濃。

從清晨始，長江兩岸便籠罩在一片白茫之中。

「請問，周都督在哪兒？」來到周瑜帳前才發現主人早已不知蹤影，四問之下竟沒有人知道主帥人身在何處，眼看著大戰在即，對這種情形諸葛亮也不免感到奇怪。

「諸葛先生找公瑾有事？」好不容易問到了有可能知道周瑜在何方的魯肅，對方指了軍營後方的一片小樹林，道：「到那兒找找吧，他可能會在裡頭想些事情。」

「多謝。」

他不太懂周瑜為何大清早的孤身一人待在那座軍營範圍以外的樹林，路上他遇到了幾位將軍，他們說那是周瑜偶爾會有的習慣，不帶任何護衛、自己一個人待在某個地點沈思。

尋去，正如魯肅說的，入林不久後諸葛亮便見著了周瑜的身影。

林裡因為霧，遠遠看的並不是那麼清楚。

周瑜坐在石上，閉眼似是在思索著什麼事。

雙肘支在膝上撐住身軀，他微微低首，幾許髮絲落在額上。結在冠上象牙白笄的長長流蘇被撩到身後，雙眸緊閉、眉間微蹙。

那並不是個可以被世人稱之為美麗或是優雅的坐姿，但諸葛亮就是莫名覺得，無論何種姿態在眼前這個男人身上都可以變成絕世。

他身上的金紅戰甲、血般披風靜靜地隨他落在石上，此時此刻那種充滿生命躍動的顏色，無比靜謐。

慢慢走近。

周瑜的左手顫了下、腰間長刀發出輕響。但他仍是靜靜底坐著。

停下腳步，諸葛亮知道方才周瑜那一動僅只是武者的防衛本能。不問來者，一旦接近或侵犯到了他的感知領域便會攻擊。

他還不想因為這種原因死在周瑜手上，是故他停下再更前進的步子，等待周瑜張開眼睛。

周瑜並不是在做什麼所謂的冥思，他暫避開了人煙也只是想整理自己的思緒。

讓自己平心靜氣、再對戰場上會發生的狀況作預測。

戰爭有千百種的可能、有太出人意料的事會發生……當然，也有可能勝、可能敗。不管哪一種情形出現，他都該要沈著應對。為免到時手忙腳亂，所以他從初上戰場時便養成了把自己能想到的所有狀況做一遍沙盤推演，防範於未然。

當然，對腦中有千百種預測的周瑜而言，這是項大工程。唯有完全安靜不受打擾的空間，他才能進行所有可能性的計算。

並不是過了很久。

周瑜緩緩睜開了眼，看見諸葛亮站在不遠處。

林裡霧氣瀰漫模糊了所見的輪廓，周瑜此時此刻才意識到當年那追在他後頭跑的小男孩，確實是長成了堪稱當世一流的俊美青年。

諸葛亮心中所想，其實和周瑜所差無幾。

那個人很美，他一直都是知道的。

除卻那言語難以形容的絕麗，周瑜給他某種異樣的熟悉。

先前，周瑜的輪廓太強烈。英氣勃發給人的印象太過鮮明，讓他忽略了莫名竄上的熟悉感││直至現在。

有些記憶，不是遺忘了，而只是想不起來。

「在這之前，我是不是在哪兒見過你……？」他忘了自己本來的目的，脫口而出。

「嗯？」抬首，周瑜對上他疑惑的眼：「為何這麼問？」沒有承認、也沒有否認。

「你給我的感覺，很熟悉。但我不記得我曾經見過你。」他現在會這麼問，代表了他不去想周瑜江東左都督的身份，也暫時捨棄了公事上的客套稱呼，直接用了「你」、「我」這一類的對等用語。

逸出一聲笑，「你想問的真的是這個？」

「……其實我最想知道的，是那一晚你為何能認出我來。」這個疑惑，他哽在心裡很久。

「我的確……很早以前就認識你。」回想著，畢竟那對周瑜來說也是深深沈澱在久遠以前的回憶，能記起的也只有片片斷斷。然後，他問。「小時候的事，你還記得多少呢？」

「唔？」不明白周瑜問的與他的問題有何干係，但諸葛亮還是答了，「六歲以前的事，大略記得。」

「我頭一回見你，你才三歲。」他笑著，換了個姿勢。雙腿交疊，右手安穩地擺放膝上，道：「我隨同家父前去拜訪豫章太守，碰巧見到了你。若你還對我有印象，那也應該……誤以為我是女子。」小時候不知多少周家世交友人的孩子將他當成了女娃兒，一直到了成年，被誤認的機會才逐漸減少。所以當時三歲的諸葛亮會把他叫成「姊姊」，他也不是那麼的意外。

然後他見諸葛亮的臉色一陣青一陣白，想來是對那些事還有些模糊的記憶罷？

「十多年前我途經豫章拜訪諸葛太守，本以為會見著你的……」他笑得很愉快，因為那段往事，「不過，你正在午憩，沒發現我入了書齋。」

「……然後呢？」幼時的事就別提了，憑他依稀記得的，周瑜一定是他常追在後頭的那位小姐姐……又說到十多年前周瑜也見過他？某次午睡他模模糊糊的有個印象，他枕在某人膝上睡著但卻不知那人是誰，遍尋不著之下，只道是睡迷糊了當成夢一場。

現在想來那樣底熟悉感，與今日的周瑜如出一轍。

「然後？」饒富興味地瞧著諸葛亮的臉色，「你一個翻身睡到我膝上，就這樣。要說認出你其實也頂勉強，畢竟都過了十年呀……我可是想了好一會兒才認出來的呢。」

……聽到這裡就夠了。

一切都有了解答，但是諸葛亮只覺得羞愧欲死。

他很努力的想恢復先前諸事盡皆冷眼旁觀的雲淡風清，羽扇輕搖刻意裝模作樣底說：「原來如此，讓周都督見笑了。」

「不會；」周瑜一句話又粉碎了他好不容易維持的優雅從容，「那時候的你，很可愛。」

「周都督求你別說了……」此時此刻諸葛亮從來沒覺得自己那麼丟臉丟到想昏倒過。

「哈哈，這不是什麼丟臉的事呀。」

「……」講是這麼講沒錯啦，不過糗的不是周瑜，他當然可以這麼說……

「呵，」他不甚在意地揮揮手，「不同你開玩笑了，找我何事？」

「在下是想向都督辭行。」他又回到公事公辦的客套多禮，「大戰將至，在下必須返回皇叔身邊。」悠然一笑，「這也是為了不給都督添麻煩。」

「返回劉豫州身邊嗎？」他站起，面上淺笑依舊，氣勢卻一改先前溫然如水。

「或許我可以不必問。」很多事，都是毋須出口便知道了答案。「先生是絕難為孫家效力的罷？」

「都督既知在下的回答，又何必將問題說出口呢？」

「也許我是想碰碰運氣。」輕笑，長刀剎時抵上了諸葛亮的頸。流利冷光滑過刀鋒，周瑜持刀的手，沒有一絲顫抖猶疑。

兩人平靜地面容上，是與動作絕不搭軋的平和。

諸葛亮沒有說話，只定定地凝視周瑜那雙太過清澄的眸。開口要他三思只屬多餘，周瑜這個人在行動前……必是反覆思量無數次。

「殺了你，可絕江東後患。」他雖笑著，但眼底全無笑意。「你說，殺、或不殺？」

「在下眼中，都督也是必殺之人啊。您豈止是所謂『後患』？怕是都督在的一日，任誰都無法輕取江東！」

「我與你的不同……就在於我可以在這裡殺了你而不影響戰事，但少了我，曹操將一舉掃平群雄。」他用著很平很冷很靜的聲調，陳述著事實。

「那麼，都督想在這兒除掉我，以絕大患？」輕吐口氣，他笑得無奈。

「未嘗不可。」周瑜的笑，無比豔絕。

「那麼，請都督動手罷？」

「呵。」又是一聲笑，今日諸葛亮已聽過許多回周瑜那樣笑得清淺又頗愉悅。

反轉刀鋒，收刀入鞘，周瑜退開一步。「你毫不畏懼，是早知道我不會殺你吧？」

諸葛亮神態疏淡自然，「大丈夫在世，所求不過嬌妻美妾、知交好友與旗鼓相當的對手，都督現只欠最後一樣。」

「你以為，自己夠資格成為我的對手嗎？」

「若不夠資格，在下現在已死於都督刀下了。」

「很好；」看的出來，周瑜很開心，「我會期待的。」

果然……雖然還很年輕，但不容小覷。諸葛亮將會是個有著威脅的對手，也許他還是該要肚量狹小一些，趁早把人解決？

腦子裡這麼想，周瑜畢竟還是沒有回身一刀斬下青年的首級。並不是害怕落人口實或是被冠上嫉才的污名。

諸葛亮啊，終會有一番作為的。

要是死在這裡、死在他手中……那就太可惜了。

他一轉身就要回大營去，「走罷。戰爭過不久便要開始，不該在這兒閒話了。」

……周瑜的背影，此時此刻，在諸葛亮看來無比清晰。

他跟上那人的步伐，走出這片林子。（過去的回憶過去的情分，也被拋諸腦後。）

日落時分，是赤壁終戰的開場。

讓鐵鍊緊緊連結的平穩船陣中央，曹操等著今晚、前來傳遞降書的黃蓋。

中軍樓船之上，雖不是那麼底清楚，但仍可眺見對面江岸仍處於一片寂靜之中。

微小的營火躍動。

曹操，是個很有耐性的男人。可不知為何今晚他有些失卻了平日的沈穩，帶上焦躁。

「丞相，黃蓋出現了！」

他沒有移轉視線探看，聽著下屬的描述，心裡益發不安。

事情真有那麼簡單？

「火！著火了！！」一人驚叫出聲，無比惶恐的顫音刺痛了曹操的耳膜。他快步登上瞭望台，正巧見著了周瑜機關算盡的最後一步棋、北方兵潰散逃竄的開始！！

詐降的蒙衝化為一團熊熊燃燒的火球撞上最前的船艦，淋滿膏脂的小船炸開引燃敵人的死運。

「周公瑾！！」咬牙、江東的青年將軍現成了曹操無比憎惡的對象。

彷彿回應曹操的怒吼，本該是寂靜無聲的對岸隨那燃起的火焰漸次出現點點火光。

——那是吳軍的船隊，綿延江面，浩浩蕩蕩。

此時讓曹操恨不得殺之以圖痛快的男人抽出了自己的刀，優雅地高舉。

他的聲音，如雷貫入麾下士兵耳中。

「除了奮勇殺敵，我對你們別無要求、也沒什麼想說。你們只要記住，生與死，但看這一戰！」

風聲火影江水激盪，曹操只能見到敵人發了狠的，衝上。

他們是為了什麼捨命作戰？為孫氏？為江東？

還是為了……？

抽出配劍毫不猶豫往戰場走去，曹操只想好好看看這周公瑾，到底有何通天的能耐！

「丞相不可！您得離開這兒！再不走便來不及了啊！」

「滾開！」

很亂。

火苗竄燒的每一處，都是亂。

「丞相！！」幾個人拉住了曹操更向前的步伐，拼死命都要讓他離開戰場。

「丞相？曹操……是嗎？」但在另端，一道男聲傳了過來。很輕，很低，很穩，很冷。

他不知道為何自己聽得到那可以說是溫醇但在此刻只能拿索命來形容的聲音，他知道聲音的主人，必然是周瑜。

他努力的要往聲音傳來的方向看去，火光雖強，黑煙更是濃密的遮蔽他的視線。

起先，周瑜的形象只是個火焰中模糊不清的黑影。

漸漸他的容貌他的身形在刺目的光芒中清晰，紅似血的戰甲、烈焰引動的披風，吳軍的中軍樓船上，周瑜就站在那裡。（很近、也很遠）

「追擊！」一把砍殺無數江北子弟的長刃、直直往他指來。伴隨低沈響亮的男聲，百般奪命。

明明是很遠的距離，他卻可以清楚看到周瑜唇畔的笑、那張生得太過完美的容顏，還有那雙晶亮的眸。

眸裡沒有猶豫、沒有畏怯。

那笑，屬於勝利者的笑容、與無人能敵的自信。

││曹操，敗了！

===============

<https://button.like.co/siray0208>

如果您喜歡這篇文章，請多按幾次以上的連結~  
我會得到likecoin的回饋  
您只要註冊/登入帳號(可由fb、google帳號自動註冊)，再按下like，您就直接以行動贊助我的創作，並且您本身完全不需要花費!  
↑其實不一定需要註冊也能按

~創作者需要您的支持~


	5. Chapter 5

五、江山

「周都督為何不攻曹仁取南郡，溯漢水邀集敵人後路？」

當那場張天大火只殘餘的微末火星、眾人沈醉在勝利狂喜時，張飛來到了周瑜身邊，這樣說。

周瑜識得張飛，可兩人從未交談過。

一方面是張飛不屬他管轄、一方面是做下任何軍機決策時劉備派來共商的人中沒有他。所以他意外，在這種時間場合，他會這樣告訴自己。

「多謝張將軍的建議，重整軍容後瑜即啟程。」在這種時候……眼前一片宴樂的瘋狂景象，是有多少人還在想著下一步的戰略？

恐怕，不多。

張飛。

他在心裡更為這人的威脅性添了一筆。

當然周瑜相信，諸葛亮也會是那少數人中的一個。

眼角餘光瞥去，俊美的青年獨立於光影搖曳處，噙著淺淺從容淡笑往他這方望來，高深莫測。

周瑜——

諸葛亮在心中，反覆喃唸著這個名字、這兩個字。

然後他笑，看向那人的方向。

毋須去尋，那人總是站在最光亮的地方，引著眾人目光。

正巧，那人也就這麼著，一抬眼——就和他的對上。（他說，除了偶然無可解釋）

『我會成為你的對手。』

他無聲地，對他說。

那人，輕揚唇角，『我等著。』

建安十三的赤壁，伴著灼烙的火焰深刻在許多人心上。

那時，也是有很多人沒有想到，建安十五年的某個冬日，更是讓他們難以忘卻。

那一種悸動在重逢多少年後的歲月裡可成惘然——？

早在分道揚鑣的那一刻起，已成惘然，他想。

「周瑜與曹仁苦戰，久峙不下？」聽取匯報後，諸葛亮羽扇習慣性搖了搖。

曹仁據守江陵、分付曹洪守夷陵以成犄角之勢。只要敗曹洪取夷陵，自可奪江陵。這點，周瑜會不知道倒讓他有點意外……

那男人，是另有打算還是？

坐在劉備下位，他面上一直掛著淡淡的笑，清如水。

「孔明似乎另有計策？」劉備問，江陵要是給周瑜拿了下，江東勢力又要往北方拓展一步，這雖有助於解除曹操威脅，但換句話說，對己方的發展著實不利。

倘若可以，他倒是希望江陵可為自己所得。

「江陵一地，周公瑾勢在必得，主公千萬不可輕攖其鋒。」在這種時候，不管是什麼理由和江東——或是與周瑜此人——起衝突，都是不智的。兩家聯盟不可瓦解，他們任一方，還不夠實力能與曹操單獨相抗衡啊！

「但主公可由周郎瞧不見的地方下手。」

「周公瑾這人會有疏漏的地方？」以他來看，周瑜是足以成為一方霸主的人才，著眼大處，同時也絕不忽略細微，正是作大事的人才。

這樣的一個人，會在爭奪天下上有所遺漏？

「主公莫忘了，周郎畢竟非江東之主啊。」他細細分析，「現周郎攻江陵，難以分神其他，吳主又無動作，周郎就算想得到奪下江陵後該如何作，在攻下之前卻是絕對無能為力的了。這，便是主公該有所行動之時。

主公可趁周郎不備，收零陵、桂陽、長沙三郡，調其賦稅，以充軍實。並得此三郡之後，不妨過江以養兵之名向孫權借地。」

「借地？該借何處，孔明真認為孫權肯借地予我？」

「主公休急——」那是一種，很不懷好意的從容微笑。

周瑜必定會攻下江陵的，無論花多久時間。

攻下江陵後呢？

荊州已是江東囊中物，那樣的話，周瑜下一步會看向何處？

眼眸半斂，羽扇讓他輕輕底抵在心口胸前。

是了，益州。

這將會是那人，看著的地方。

「主公就向孫權借油江口，那兒……」不疾不徐，解除了劉備欲出口的疑問，「再過不久，就會被周瑜拿下了。」

油江口距荊州州府所在地江陵極近，荊州又是對北戰略要地，周瑜攻下南郡後想必會屯兵江陵以抗曹操罷？

去奪取將落入周瑜手中的東西，太不明智。

既不能奪，靠近點看總行罷？

若周瑜欲取益州與漢中，江陵必是集結重兵之所。

油江口，正是觀察其動作的最佳地點。

周公瑾啊——若是讓你取了蜀中，那劉備豈不是要被你趕盡殺絕？

所以他必須等、必須看。

一切的佈局都得等到，周瑜攻下江陵之後。

但周瑜需要多久的時間呢？

他相信，不會太久。

不會太久的，因為那人，是他所執著。

武陵、長沙、桂陽、零陵在周瑜尚與曹仁征戰不休時，給劉備輕易奪取。得了荊南四郡，劉備似乎忘了當初在周瑜發兵攻擊有重兵集結著的江陵城時，自己說過的，將援助周瑜，從夏水入截曹仁後方。

直到曹仁被周瑜連番攻擊、就快棄城之時，劉備才發兵江陵，遣關羽絕曹仁北道，率眾擊之。

做為劉備陣營中的策士，諸葛亮當然清楚這種行為叫「趁火打劫」，不過，他更喜歡用「以逸待勞」這個說法。

（毋須在意是否會被怒罵或取笑，能對己方陣營有利的計策才是好計策，他向來都這麼認為。）

周瑜與曹仁一戰，奪得了南郡，並領南郡太守之職就地屯據。

——但他受了傷。

很重的傷。

那人受傷的消息讓他驚了一驚，隨即輕嘆。

『周公瑾……』手，輕輕滑過紫檀案面，摩娑。

他不知第幾回，在心中喃唸著這個人的名字。

那是他不曾說出口的憧憬，他的目標。

——渴望著，打倒的目標。

「那個周公瑾一點也不像是個受了重傷的人，竟還有力氣向孫權上疏要軟禁我！」劉備在諸葛亮面前離席表達出憤怒，是真正發怒的成份多些，還是演場好戲給自己的臣子看，不得而知。

至少，聽著他說話的人，配合度頂高。

「周公瑾畢竟非同孫將軍一般臣下，您還得向孫將軍借地，在這時候千萬要沉住氣別明著和他對上。」點到即止，有些話毋需講得太明。諸葛亮搖著羽扇，漫漫提點，「周瑜攻下南郡，您便可去『借地養兵』了。至於他說過什麼話，就先忘記罷。」

他內心低低覆述一回，細作從江東探回的消息——其中之一，便是周瑜上予孫權的疏：『劉備以梟雄之姿，而有關羽、張飛熊虎之將，必非久屈為人用者。愚謂大計宜徙備置吳，盛為築宮室，多其美女玩好，以娛其耳目，分此二人，各置一方，使如瑜者得挾與攻戰，大事可定也。今猥割土地以資業之，聚此三人，俱在疆場，恐蛟龍得雲雨，終非池中物也。』

真是毒辣的計策。（但的確高明）

只是，高招亦是險招，孫權真能不顧北方威脅而實行軟禁的策略？

他賭，不可能。孫權呀……會昧於當前而失了時機。

今天江東之主若換做周瑜，他可不敢讓劉備去冒這個險。（可惜／亦慶幸的是，江東之主，非周瑜。）

看著劉備從站到坐，偶爾投來幾眼意義不明的目光。

會開始注意起劉備那或許是別有用心的目光，是偶然。（說是或許，是因為他無法肯定）

他無數次回想，周瑜的一舉一動。

後來才知道，大多時間，周瑜的反應，不是對著正在他面前的人而發。

但他掩飾得太好，只會讓人感覺他神秘莫測。

回想了太多次，似懂非懂。

（那只能說，是巧合）偶然間他發現了某道目光，偶爾會在他不注意的地方，輕輕看了過來。

那目光不具太深的意義，也沒有太過分明的情緒。就只是，看。

然後，他霍然明瞭。

我懂了啊，公瑾……

我開始懂得，你曾在我面前有的表情有的反應。

那道目光看了他太久了，諸葛亮想。

他迎上那道收回不及的目光，悠然一笑：「但您還是可以小出一口怨氣的。在離去前……您就對孫將軍這麼說罷；『周公瑾文武籌略，萬人之英……顧其器量廣大，恐不久為人臣耳。』」

這段話，是孫權心中，最不為人知的顧慮。

諸葛亮彷彿透徹一切的微笑，此刻顯得如夜深沈。

這僅只是不甚高明的挑撥離間之計，諸葛亮自己心裡明白。

但若孫權真收了周瑜的兵權，那也只能說……

孫權，辜負了周瑜的忠誠。

輕輕摀上接近痊癒的傷口，換了乾淨的布條，周瑜所做的動作也只是移開了手，拉起擱在一旁的薄衣披上。

此時，他的官銜為南郡太守。

他離開了理該待著的駐紮地，回到有著家人的柴桑養傷。

為了對抗曹操，孫權在北方邊境設下重兵，甚至把都城都移到了合肥。直至前不久——在他回到柴桑之前——孫權人還待在合肥，卻將他從南郡召回了柴桑。

為丈夫拉好裡衣再替他披上一件遮風的衣物，小喬一雙手轉而伸向他披散肩頭的髮，輕輕梳理著。

「今日你不會出門罷？」柔白的雙手執起細梳滑過他一頭黑亮長髮，問。

「不會，如何？」

「不如何，只是問問……受了傷的人，是該在家好好休息的。」她不幫丈夫結髻，只是拿條絲帶輕輕束起那一頭烏絲。

「哪能休息多久呢？」他失笑，「再說，我的傷也已經不妨事了呀。」

「不妨事是你說的，大夫說你仍不能過份操勞。」心中總想著天下的男人，只會把自己的身體當小事。周瑜要是肯再多分一點心神關注他自個兒的身體呀，她也不會這麼不放心。

「我知道限度在哪裡，別擔心，好麼？」操勞呀……他也想悠閒地度過一段時日，奈何時勢不允。瞬息萬變的時代，多少英雄為此代江山折腰？得到的、錯過的、與其失之交臂的……或是，英年早逝尚不及掌握江山者……

他看過太多，所以更不允許自己在可得到時不去掌握！！（只要、再花些時間）

「我知道我勸不了你。」輕輕嘆息，「但我只希望等你的傷痊癒了再行出征。」前些天他去見了吳主，又更前些天劉備向江東借了油江口一地；她不懂得那些政治角力軍事鬥爭，只知在劉備來過又離開後，周瑜又要出征。

為了江東，出征。

「……是大夫人告訴妳的？」他還未向小喬提起自己將要征蜀中之事，許是孫策遺孀同她說了罷？有時，善於交際的大喬的消息總是比某些人靈通。

……尤其是自孫策過世後，她比任何人都更加關切她的妹夫，深怕小喬也與她步上同樣不幸的路子。

「姊姊不說我也猜得出的。」她搖首，也不在意背對著她的丈夫有沒有注意到。大喬只是更精確的告訴她，周瑜將行征服的地方。「只是，這回你要去的地方，好遠……」

很遠……很遠嗎？

遠，從來都不是問題。

他想起決定出征那日，孫權用著一種很誠懇的語氣，對他說：『帶上奮威將軍吧，他多少幫得上你。』

乍聞奮威將軍孫瑜的名字，在那一刻他覺得內心一片沈重。

就如同聽見孫權未與他商量便借了油江口予劉備的消息一樣，彷彿宣告，荊州落入劉備之手的開始。（孫權不懂、不懂那一塊不甚重要的地方，代表著什麼樣的意義。）

那演技已達爐火純青不是？擺明著是要派人監視他的一舉一動，可擺出來的表情卻真誠到讓他差點失笑。

『是的，那麼，屬下便……』他聽到自己很平、很淡底回話，一如往常。

可是卻也體認到，孫權畢竟……與孫策不同。

「……公瑾。」她輕聲喚。

「嗯，怎麼了？」收回遠颺的思緒，他牽起她的手，環在腰上。

「公瑾，我很不安。」她柔順底靠上他，低喃。

「攻下巴蜀的確並非易事，但妳不必太擔心。」她可以猜測他臉上的表情，此刻是微笑著的。

「難道戰爭沒有停下的時候嗎？」他的手，握緊了她的。「我知道你不喜歡我這樣說，可是我厭倦了一直在打仗的日子……一直擔心著你萬一有一天……」

「不要緊的。」他轉身輕撫著妻子的臉龐，「就是知道妳無時無刻都記掛著我的安危，在戰場上我才會格外小心呀。」

「當個將軍的妻子，就是在你打仗時每日每夜都要擔驚受怕。但我不能不讓你上戰場。那裡是英雄的天下，是你的天下……」她撲進丈夫懷裡，唯有如此，才能感覺他確確實實的在她身邊。

「小喬。」他抱的很用力，很捨不得放開。她是他愛的女人、他此生的知音，卻也為他擔過最多的心。總是憐著她的，可從來捨不下自己的任性……

「公瑾呵……你要平安回來，不管多久，你都要平安回來。」她附在他耳邊，輕輕嘆。

「我會的。」他還記得當年洞房花燭他對她說，執子之手，與子偕老。「妳要等我，凱旋歸來。」

懷裡的溫度讓他在離開時想念過無數次。

此次西征，亦然。

其實在踏上西征的路途前，他以為，自己還有機會，有機會擁著心愛的妻，與她一同淡看秋月春風。

那時——、他這樣以為。

「周公瑾西征巴蜀。」從諸葛亮口中說出的是肯定句，而非疑問。

那個不曾敗過的人，要去奪取蜀中與益州了。

「這下該如何是好？到時他向咱們借道，能不借嗎？」

「不能借。」他擰起一雙劍眉這樣對劉備說，「這分明是假道滅虢之計，等到周瑜取了巴蜀回江東之時，您想他會不順道滅了我們嗎？」

「但若不借道，恐怕周公瑾他……」

「現下只有一個辦法可行了。」他的手，不禁緊緊抓住了羽扇脆弱的握柄。「……派人暗中幫助劉璋與張魯，否則就憑他們，還不是周公瑾的對手。」

這計、很險。一個弄不好，也許將與江東開戰；一個弄不好，他們也會在周瑜手下，兵敗如山倒。

劉備的神情很慌，現下他能倚靠的，似乎也只有眼前他三顧茅蘆請出的青年策士了。「那該派誰……？誰能暗中幫助劉璋等人，而不被周公瑾發現……？」

「自然是孔明了。」……想不到為敵之日，會來得這麼快。

「孔明、你真的有把握——」

「當然；」聽到劉備那一問，他反而笑開，一派瀟灑淡然。「當今的天下，唯有我，是他的對手。」

只要周公瑾一入蜀中……

他與他，將成敵人。

「都督，您該歇下了。」孫瑜用著微小安靜的動作掀開帳門，看著仍在閱讀兵書的周瑜，道。

甘寧尾隨而入，雖是刻意放輕了動作，可仍是發出了些聲響。不過他的大嗓門，也隨之破壞了先前刻意降低音量的善意舉動。

「都督，那些兵書不會比您的身體更重要的，別再看啦！」

「呵……我還不累呀，這麼急著催促我休息嗎？」

「軍醫說您不可太過勞累。」一把拿走周瑜手中書簡，甘寧就是不懂，這些看也看不出個所以然的東西真有那麼大的吸引力？雖說不准周瑜辦理過多軍務是逾越了他的職責，反正事關周瑜的身體，沒有人會反對他這麼以下犯上的。

「興霸，你開始像我娘了。」他隻手撐顎，笑道。

「都督是挖苦我？」他無所謂底聳肩，「只要您早點歇息，被說成老媽子我也認啦！」

「我還不想睡。」周瑜站起，無視部屬不贊同的眼神慢慢向帳外走去。

「仲異若無事，也就先去歇著吧。」背對著兩人，看不見周瑜的表情，但他的聲聽來總是有些無法形容的惆悵。「興霸，陪我到外頭走走好麼？」

「只走一會兒？」他問，不得到一個切確的保證他無法安心，周瑜向來都是得寸進尺的高手。

「只走一會兒。」低笑著，他說。

孫瑜在甘寧眼神示意下離開，待甘寧走出主帥營帳時，看到的，仍是周瑜的背影。

那人，只是望著遠方。

而後移動步伐，就像閒走一般慢慢地離開軍營，他就這樣無聲底跟在周瑜身後，不說話。

並沒有走了很遠的距離。

停下。

雙手負在身後，周瑜也不知自己想了多久、沈默了多久、看著這一片暗沈的天，多久？

也許是很久很久（也或許沒有太久），他道：「興霸，你有多久沒有這麼樣看月吹風？」

「不知道，可能從來都沒有。」以前和現在他都不是那麼有雅興去賞月吹風，也許今天是頭一回他看著月亮時沒有大口喝酒、大塊吃肉，純是陪著一個人這樣看天看月。

「有時我會想，我已經很久不曾悠閒過了呢……」

看著周瑜的背影，那是一副能擔起重任的肩膀，他知道。

他比任何人都美、也比任何人都還要強悍。在今夜以前，甘寧一直以為他所認識的周公瑾，無懈可擊。（那個人總是引領著他的軍隊走向勝利、並且他的信念比任何人都堅定）

「打完這場仗，都督可以好好的休息一陣子。」他很專注底看著周瑜彷彿漸形縹緲的背影，「您的身體是該好好調養。」

「啊，打完這場？」他輕笑著，迴身，「是呀，只要這場仗得勝，我就可以好好休息……」

「先別說那些還很久的事，您現在也的確是該歇息了。」

「……我答應你，不會太晚回去。」

甘寧又看到那個人，轉身背對著他不再說話。不同的是那個人不再遙望天際，而是低首專注在他眼下的這片土地。

「……您答應的。」畢竟，他還是拿這個人莫可奈何的呀！

「我會做到。」低低，應聲。

他獨自站在風裡，一會兒。

看到腳邊開了朵不合時節的花，他彎下腰。

掂了一朵花。

為何微笑——？

不該笑的，怎還笑得出口？

周瑜在月光下，凝看自己的指掌。那纖小的白花，映著他的手。

就算已沾滿血汙，也必須走下去不能回頭的路。

何為江何為山？

孫權不是那與他一同馳騁沙場的伯符，他的夢想，早在十年前失落。

『**周公瑾文武韜略，萬人之英**……』他不是不知道劉備說過的這一席話，切切實實看透了孫權的顧慮。

失笑。

他周公瑾——竟是功高震主到如此地步？

他昂首，月光灑了他的臉他的頸他整個人無比蒼白。

唉，罷了、罷了。

——現在的江山，不是他所想望的江山。

那一年，是建安十五。

當他轉身將月光拋在身後，當他無奈底把嘆息收入心底，沒有人注意到江東的周郎在那一晚，是如何的蒼白。

是不是不久為人臣，是不是有一天孫氏不再是他的主？

這些問題都沒有答案。

十二月，在風與月同樣冷冽的季節。

周郎的忠誠，以死為證。

失去了周瑜，『江山』，終究不會是孫家的江山。

……是誰的也已經無所謂了。

因為那人，已不在。

聽到江東那方探子報上的事，有很多人朝他說：「丞相心腹大患已除，實乃可喜可賀啊！」

那曾讓他嘗到慘敗滋味的男人，不敵命運而死。

可喜可賀嗎？

「真是可惜了，周公瑾……」嘆惋地，揮退一干無法理解他思緒的臣下們。

——作為一個對手，江東的周郎，終究讓他失望了。

／消息傳來，諸葛亮只是往江東的方向，淡淡瞥了一眼。

前一刻還以為即將開始的征戰，也、停了。

他失去了，成為周瑜的對手的機會。

以現在的情勢，江東，也沒有人有著敢與己方決裂、執意單獨抗曹的氣魄。（或說，除了周瑜，又有誰有那樣底氣魄？）

江東和劉備的同盟，或許因為周瑜的死而穩固了？

於此，他並不十分慶幸，也沒有太過強烈的悲傷。

展開書簡的手停頓，他低喃。

「一路好走，公瑾。」

他相信記憶中那英姿煥發的人影，最後的最後必定是帶著淡得近乎傷感的憾恨撒手人寰。

……驚覺江東那方，望來迷茫。

寫下三國鼎立的青年將領只餘安詳微笑。

該是彈箏撫琴卻毅然執劍的一雙手，在最後放下三尺青鋒。

放棄了改寫歷史的機會，也許那點並非完美的遺憾，就是他一生完美的終點。

孫家一統天下的鴻圖偉願，最後也隨那微笑，化為幻影。

歷史又翻過一頁。

===============

<https://button.like.co/siray0208>

如果您喜歡這篇文章，請多按幾次以上的連結~  
我會得到likecoin的回饋  
您只要註冊/登入帳號(可由fb、google帳號自動註冊)，再按下like，您就直接以行動贊助我的創作，並且您本身完全不需要花費!  
↑其實不一定需要註冊也能按

~創作者需要您的支持~


End file.
